Diamond in the Ruff
by wonderwall05
Summary: “You want this to be easier to end,” She murmured and she looked down scuffing her foot against the rug, dust rising to surround her. He watched how even in the midst of the filth she sparkled.
1. Diamond in the Ruff

"Are you still in love with him?" Draco asked and she looked wary before taking a deep breath.

"Yes." She stated matter-of-factly and he felt his face start to shut down. "Love doesn't disappear, it doesn't fade away." She was biting her lip yet completely unapologetic. "It sticks with you forever because it was deep and vibrant and it was all you had for a while but it's done now."

"Would you take him back?" He asked and he was more nervous then he thought he had a right to be. She was going to leave him. It _had_ to end sometime.

"No." She said slowly. "I loved him yes, I'll always love him but that's in the past. It could never be the same. Ron and I- We're different people now. It's better just staying a memory." He felt angry as he took in her disappointed expression.

"You'd rather be with him then me." He whispered trying not to feel the truth behind it; he let his face become blank as she sighed.

"No, no I wouldn't Draco," Her voice was stern and at any other time he would have smiled, teasing her about her Head Girl behavior, but now was not the time, now was much to serious, something was being decided here"As much as you want to believe that's true it isn't," She was trying to catch his eye but cowardly he looked away.

"You think that's what I want?" He hissed sharply feeling red flags of anger blossom on his pale cheeks.

"You want this to be easier to end," She murmured and she looked down scuffing her foot against the rug, dust rising to surround her. He watched how even in the midst of the filth she sparkled in the dim sunlight from the grimy window, it was all so gloriously painful. Too beautiful and he felt the familiar anxious pounding in his skull as he thought about leaving her.

"I-" He stepped forward a sheen of sweat tingeing his forehead and making it glitter, "I never want to leave you," He murmured his hand moving underneath her chin and gently guiding her eyes toward him. He saw the fear and pain in her eyes and he wanted to cry because he knew he _caused_ it. It was his fault. "But, Hermione it won't be a matter of what I want soon," He said and she jerked back her eyes were wide with disbelief and she shook her head backing away.

"What about what I want?" She said harshly her voice hoarse, he recognized the signs and he stepped forward to take her in his arms but she stopped him. "I'm not letting this conversation go unfinished," She said turning her eyes –her beautiful passion filled eyes - on him.

"I want you to be safe," He whispered his voice giving away all the weakness he was trying to hide and he flinched turning from her slightly.

"And I want to be with you," She said fiercely her hands going to rest on her hips in defiance and he smiled slightly as she tilted her head up setting her jaw.

"I can't do this Hermione," He said, "I can't make up reasons to try and convince you," His grin was a mockery of real happiness. "I'd never be able to sway you." She nodded in agreement the line of her cheek softening slightly.

"I know you think that this," She motioned between them and Draco thought the movement meant so much more, told of everything that had happened between them, "has to end sometime. But, it doesn't. Look at Harry with Ginny, Bill with Fleur!" She said in desperation, she must have recognized the set of his shoulders.

"Yes but neither of them are spies," He said softly and she flinched slightly at the word. _Spy._ Something they never mentioned and whenever conversation had strayed that far she had put a stop to it. This was his point, this was his last defense because slowly, painstakingly so he was realizing that he might not be able to leave her.

And that would be the worst sin ever. Greed. He wanted all of her, her lips, her heart, her mind, and her tears. He wanted to evoke emotions in her which he never wanted anyone else to be able to. He wanted to hold her at night and never let her go, to kiss her every morning both still covered in dried sweat and not even care. He wanted her to have his child and live in a little house, maybe near those friends of her. He wanted so much of her and it felt so heartless to him.

Because why should he take if he could never give? He didn't deserve what he thought, maybe even knew he couldn't return. He couldn't make promises yet he wanted her to make every single one. He wanted her to give him every part of her.

"Remus and Tonks," She said suddenly tearing him away from his thoughts.

"What?" His face showed his confusion, "Why are you bringing up those two? Are you trying to distra-?"

She cut him off forcefully, "He's a spy," She said and his eyes widened, she cut down his walls everytime, she left him so fucking powerless.

He spluttered for a moment, "But she's bloody crazy it doesn't count," She glared at him and he stepped back unconsciously.

"Tonks might be a bit enthusiastic," Her lips quirked up at the corner before she schooled her face into a mask of disapproval, "But she is an extremely talented Auror and witch, and in no way stupid." She nodded stiffly as if to say 'that's settled'.

"It's different Hermione," He said and tears threatened him. He blinked harshly to rid himself of them. "One day I'm going to go on a mission and never come back." She shook her head fiercely and he grabbed her shoulders shaking her. "I am going to die someday," He watched as she mouthed 'no' shaking her head again. "Voldemort is no idiot one day he will see something and he will know."

"You wouldn't let that happen, you're too good." She said adamant so completely in faith of him that he instinctively wrapped her in his arms.

"Just because you could not break through my barriers doesn't meaning he can't," He said hopefully waiting for that spark of indignation but she remained silent and still.

"Then stop," It was a heartfelt plea and he shook his head feeling her quiver against him slightly her hand going up to grip the fabric of his robes.

"I can't," He whispered back sadly.

"He'd have forgiven you; you don't owe him anything," She said bitterly and he rested his chin on her forehead.

"You don't know that," He whispered and somewhere he knew that his debt to Dumbledore would never be repaid.

"I know him," She said angrily her voice rising. She pushed back from him to look into his eyes though his arms still encircled her. "Professor Dumbledore wanted nothing more then for there to be a little more love in the world." She said and he gazed down at her. They had never spoken of love, had never said the word to each other. It was almost like a declaration. But she didn't pause continuing on as if she hadn't really said anything at all. "He sacrificed himself so that you could live, Snape told you as much," She snapped at him her eyes burning with an emotion he couldn't read.

"He was trying to ease my guilt," Draco said and she screamed quietly pushing out of his grasp, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You are such a prat! Snape was nothing if not truthful!" She advanced on him one arm reaching out to poke him in the chest and he stumbled back slightly, "You won't admit it!" She pushed both arms out her open palms pushing against him angrily, "Why won't you admit it! Why do you do this to yourself?" She was almost screaming now as tears dripped down her face. He grabbed her wrists lightly as she made to push him again and she struggled to rip away.

"It is my burden to bear not yours," He murmured trying to sooth her but that only proved to incense her further.

"Stop trying to be some bloody martyr, a saint, just stop," She said glaring at him, "You are not either and I want you to stop this and act like yourself."

"Isn't this me Hermione?" He asked quietly and she stilled looking away from him her lower lip quivering. "Haven't I always tried to keep all this from you, tried to keep you from my guilt?" He asked.

"I hate you," she whispered and this time she stepped forward wrapping her arms tightly around his middle. "I hate you." She murmured into his shoulder.

"I wish you did," He said and she stiffened, "I wish I hadn't made it so hard on you."

She shoved away from him again and he winced as she made contact with the same spot, "Don't even say that! I make my own decisions and you would have to be a- a- a complete git to think that I could be coerced into doing anything that I didn't want to." He chose not to reply and her face broke down a bit, "Don't have that look Draco, just don't." She said pleadingly her finger going up to trace his cheekbone.

"What look?" He asked.

"That look like you're about to do something devastatingly stupid," Her eyes flicked between his.

"I can't help that you read me so well," He said not bothering to deny it.

"Please don't," She started taking a deep breath to calm her shaking voice, "Please don't do something stupid."

"I can't promise anything."

"Yes you can; you're just not willing to," She said bitterly and he looked away. It hurt to have her say that. In that moment he wished more than ever that he could.

But, he couldn't. He had made one promise in his life, and this he had to keep.

As he saw more tears glide over her cheeks he spoke, "I hate to see you cry," His voice was hoarse as so many emotions threatened to explode. "I hate to know I caused them," He said. She moved her head to the side hiding herself behind a curtain of hair but he moved forward brushing it away and pulling her face to look at him. He leaned forward placing open mouthed kisses on her cheek as he tasted her tears, salty, refreshing, and draining. Telling him she cared even as she hurt.

His lips ran over her nose and he bent his back to place a kiss on her lips drawing back and rubbing his nose against her cheek. Her hands moved up to grasp his hair and she pulled him down for a gentle kiss but as he moved his lips she parted hers pulling him close as they became heated. He wrapped an arm around her waist one hand coming to brush against her cheek.

He moved forward slowly until her back gently pressed against the wall and he moaned as their bodies touched in new ways. He pulled back gasping to place kisses along her jaw before dipping down to lave at her neck all the while keeping her gripped to him. He pushed against her insistently and was rewarded by a quiet moan. Slowly he stepped back taking her hand in his as he moved to the stairway.

They walked the hall in silence hands grasped painfully hard, reaching the door to his room too slowly. They went inside and he closed it before pressing her against the aged wood just to feel connected to her once more. His breathing was erratic as he shakily moved to kiss her again. Her hands were trembling as she unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it and his robes off in one move. This was nothing new but it felt different, distinct, nothing was the same even as they kissed as they always had. Lips moving against the other as their tongues danced excitedly with each other. She pressed one hand to the center of his chest before pulling back and kissing the smooth skin, right above his heart.

She stayed like that for a moment, lips and body still as she felt the erratic beating as blood rushed through his body. She straightened placing a kiss on his chin the highest place she could reach when he wasn't bent over. He felt her teeth graze and he leant down allowing her to take his lips. It was almost like a dance as they removed the others clothing slowly moving towards the bed. He turned pulling her onto it with him looking down as she laid there hair splayed over his covers. His hand went up to smooth over her lips before he leaned down placing kisses above her breast feeling her shiver beneath him.

He knew there was so much he should say. But he couldn't find the words. He couldn't put justice to what he felt.

He traveled down her body nipping and teasing her, making her gasp in surprise and moan in pleasure. He once again found himself looking down her and only one thought came to mind.

Perfect.

Perfect and beautiful.

She was Hermione and he was Draco.

He entered her slowly savoring the expressions flashing across her face, and he groaned as he felt her heat. He leaned down feeling tears glittering in his eyes and kissed her harshly, passionately loving how their moans and gasps melded into perfect harmony. It exploded all at once and he collapsed on her sated feeling the rise and fall of her chest as she traced symbols on his back. He rolled over facing her watching as tears fell down her face and he looked down when he felt the same happening to him. He felt her lips brush against his cheek before she moved forward pulling him alongside her. Arms winding around him tight and unforgiving keeping him locked against her and he couldn't be happier. He moved until he grasped her as well, he held her like he was about to drown and she was his only hope for survival.

He held her close near to his heart, right where she belonged.

**A/N: There are more parts to this. I wrote the first page and it's been sitting in my computer just tempting me to continue it. I tried quite a few times getting nothing but I'm glad to say I've finally found the direction I want to bring this. I like it and I hope you do too. Review please.**

**Your very inspired author,**

**Wonderwall**


	2. All for One

In the morning he was gone. He left without a note. His room was empty except for the bed and the wardrobe. All traces of him were gone. It was as if he wanted her to forget him. That maybe if he took away all of his things her memories would fade.

Hermione cursed him the moment she woke, alone and cold in bed. Her eyes squeezed shut for a moment as she tried to believe he was still there. Possibly downstairs eating a meal cooked by Mrs.Weasley, drinking coffee while trading insults with Ron, maybe he had stepped out to go to the bathroom. But because of this she knew he was gone.

She had never woken alone for all the time she had been with him.

He was gone and he had left without a goodbye.

She cursed Draco Malfoy, cursed him before taking it all back, and begging silently for him to return. She dressed hurriedly pulling on her discarded clothing that remained where it was dropped from the night before. She rushed downstairs heart beating out of control and burst into the kitchen. Everyone looked at her in surprise and she stood there for a moment breathing heavily before asking the question of which she already knew the answer, "Is he gone?" She watched Ron tense as Harry nodded sadly, his eyes full of empathy, and she turned her face to the side looking at a portrait of wizards and witches enjoying a meal. They had stopped in their celebration and were watching her warily. She leaned against the frame of the doorway slowly sliding down to her knees, her eyes wide and her breathing sped up again. "I told you not to do something devastatingly stupid," She murmured ignoring the worried glances and the hand she felt on her shoulder.

He was lost to her.

XXX

Draco watched Hermione as a deep breathe escaped past her lips and her features softened. His hands reached out to stroke away a piece of hair but he pulled back. He shoved his traitorous fingers into his pocket fingering his wand. He moved silently trying to ignore the barren surroundings as reached the door; he turned his eyes tracing her features one last time before he shut the door quietly behind him.

XXX

Hermione ducked a spell searching frantically for Harry; they had been separated after the first wave. She had promised she would stay beside his side until he fought Voldemort. She shot a curse at a Death Eater watching as they fell and she advanced making sure she was in line with the others. All stood with shoulders stiff, crouched slightly, as their eyes slid across the wall of fog, searching for any movement that would betray the enemies position. They moved as one stepping over bodies of friend and foe alike, steadfast and unwavering. There was no time for pity.

There was shouts of spells further away and flashes of light she looked down the line seeing Kingsley give the single and she sprinted forward, the others a step behind. She moved quickly placing her feet safely her eyes fixed on the commotion ahead. Suddenly the fog disappeared and the scene was clear, Harry and a group of people fought quickly as a ring of Death Eaters encircled them. Voldemort was no where in sight. Hermione rushed forward silently casting a spell that took out a man, everyone followed her example taking out the enemy from behind silently, tactfully.

"Heartlessly," Hermione thought watching as a Death Eater distinctly a woman fell from her curse. It didn't take long before the Death Eaters realized that they were being attacked from behind and they turned fight ruthlessly. They were no match.

For each spell they shouted two would cut them down. It seemed like one second they were fighting and the next they were standing still. Once again Hermione rushed forward heading for Harry and checking him for injuries.

"I'm fine Hermione," He said smiling slightly at her worry.

"I lost you after the first wave," She said rushing her words so they almost melded together, "Sorry."

"No worries we're together now," He said grinning as he looked over her shoulder, "All of us." Hermione glanced back to see Ron trudging towards them leading another group, an eclectic mix or Aurors, order members, and civilians. She rushed over hugging him before pulling him to Harry. They stared at each other for a moment before embracing; Hermione couldn't help one tear at their display. The boys pulled apart and Harry straightened and Ron moved to be next to Hermione.

"The Golden Trio," Ron said quietly a smile on his lips, "Always hated that name but it kind of-" He paused for a moment, "Kind of makes sense now." He looked down at her and she grinned.

"All for one and one for all," She said and Harry chuckled, Ron missing the context looked thoughtful.

"Yeah," He said, "That's what it is: all for one and one for all." Hermione smiled, it did make sense.

"That's settled we now have a tagline." Harry said grinning even as his eyes shifted. He put his hand out and Hermione put hers on top of his soon followed by Ron. "All for one and one for all," Harry whispered and all of a sudden the mood was grave and that sentence seemed so much important.

"Always," Hermione added eyes glittering.


	3. Memories Give Me Strength

"Time to move out," Harry said pulling away. "We're going after Voldemort." They nodded and went to confer with the respective leaders. They set out Hermione's group leading, Harry's in the center and Ron's at the back. Hermione knew that she would have to stick by Harry and protect him, no matter what that entailed. The fog had lifted but it was still dark so they moved cautiously without lights each rustle of clothing sounding like a horn and Hermione flinched at each sound.

They went from dark to light in one moment as a spell was roared and the battlefield was illuminated in blinding light. Hermione shouted a curse randomly and the people in her line fell so that Harry's could shout curses after, and then Ron's. They stood in unison wands held in front, Hermione's eyes searched through the crowd. Her eyes searching for that distinctive set of the shoulders, the way that head was held and she saw it just as Voldemort walked forward. He was here, it was Draco. He stopped with only two ranks of Death Eaters and the space of the field between him and them. Hermione groaned in pain as she saw Draco fall obediently into step stopping beside Voldemort.

"Come out Potter, I thought you had that foolish Gryffindor bravery," Voldemort said his voice light yet venomous. Hermione felt rather then heard Harry shift.

"Don't move," She hissed, "Not yet." She watched as Voldemort's eyes flicked her way and he turned slightly so that he faced her, immediately she put up mental barriers feeling something like a finger poke at her.

"Ah the Mudblood," He said chuckling coldly and Hermione didn't even need to make herself let it roll of her back, it meant nothing. She noticed Draco shift slightly but she kept her eyes focused on Voldemort and she willed herself to stay silent, to not provoke him. "Trying to keep me out, are you?" He said his voice a teasing lilt and she shuddered preparing herself. "Your defiance is useless." He addressed her but she knew he meant everything, that no matter how hard they fought it would come to nothing. She would not let him prove that to be right. The finger turned to a sledgehammer and she felt her defense hold steady and she refused to flinch her eyes keeping contact with him. The force increased and she could feel the silence pressing in on her as her people and his watched the hidden battle. Hermione gritted her teeth trying to keep motionless even as she felt something pressing her back.

In her minds eye she could a crack appear from the top of her imaginary wall to the bottom and she gasped quietly before gathering her strength and slamming forward moving through hers and slamming into his. She noticed smirking in satisfaction as his eye twitched, seemingly a small sign but a rather important win.

"So you are stronger than you appear," His grin caused the smirk to slide off her features, "Not matter I will crush you." Hermione yelled as the force of a bomb hit her wall chipping pieces away and she felt memories flood through it to him.

"_But mum I don't want to go to the park can't I just finish this book-"_

"_I'm a witch! Mum this letter say's I'm a witch-"_

"_Harry we have to destroy all the Horcruxes, we can't defeat him otherwise-"_

"_I loved him; I can't just let him go Ginny. It isn't that easy-" _Hermione gasped and pushed back hastily using her strength to fix the damage.

"Pity you didn't let me see who he was." He said a mad grin gracing his features and she had a moment of dull panic. She forced herself not to look at Draco, "I could find him," He said pausing as his grin widened, "And kill him myself. Right if front of you, shame I couldn't do the same with your lovely Muggle parents," She stiffened as she felt him push his memories on her, she saw them in her mind even as she watched his face.

"_Please no," David Granger pleaded standing in front of his huddled wife, "Please spare her, please don't kill her." He said and she heard the cold chuckle._

"_Sadly your daughter's nuisance allows me so such mercy." She saw fear flash in her father's eyes as he reached for a vase unable even to have a chance throw it._

"_Avada Kedavra." The words were calm and filled with a demented happiness. _Hermione thrust using her anger to push that memory back to him; her head was down yet her eyes still focused on Voldemort.

"You bastard," She gritted out and saw him smile widely as she spoke.

"But _Hermione_," She shuddered as he said her name, "I would never have killed them if it wasn't for you. They died because of you dear," He said his voice echoing faux sadness. She felt tears prick her eyes and she fought to keep from sobbing.

"You're wrong," She said quietly before shouting, "You're wrong." She felt a rumble of laughter pass through the Death Eaters, "And tonight everything will finally be right," She paused her face twisting with a mixture of grief, anger, and hate, "As you lay dead on the ground." All noise stopped as the Death Eaters went silent and far off in the distance she could hear the breeze rustling some leaves. Hermione glared at him watching as cold anger infused his eyes. "You're no immortal," She said loudly, "You're nothing just a dirty half-blood," She shouted and she heard him growl in anger. He moved forward and she mimicked him shrugging of the hands that tried to hold him back. She saw from the corner of her eye that the first line had dropped to their knees wands at the ready as the second line stood with arms out.

They stalked each other eyes never leaving the others as they stepped over bodies; Hermione felt her heart in her throat. So much for not provoking him, too late now she thought, mind as well dig myself deeper, "You're really no better than me _Tom_," She infused disgust into his name watching as his eyes darkened, "You might have killed your father but half the blood that runs through your veins is still his." She was prepared as he yelled out a curse and she blocked it easily. That made her more wary than anything; it wasn't supposed to be easy.

"I remember how he begged and offered everything to me in order to live," He said his mouth twisting into a grin, "Quite like the way your mother did." She flinched backwards slightly feeling him probe her mind once more. "Offering me anything," He grinned the innuendo in his voice making her sick, "Offering me everything," Another wave of laughter rippled through the Death Eaters again and she tried to control her anger, and tried to control her tears.

"You're lying I can tell." She gritted out even though she wasn't that sure and suddenly she slammed into his barrier forcing her way into his mind.

"_I believe Dumbledore suspects me of freeing the Basilisk but Dippet was more than ready to believe that it was that oaf Hagrid-"_

"_Get the child; torture her that will make him talk-"_

"_Avada Kedavra-"_

"_The boy will die, the prophecy was wrong, Dumbledore missed an important detail, he would only be able to succeed if-" _She was forced out harshly and stars erupted in her vision. She gaped at his look of violent fury.

"You will die," His voice was barely a whisper but she knew that everyone heard, "Yet before then one by one your friends will fall and you will watch helpless as they die," She watched him warily, "Then you will beg for you life, and the slowly you will beg for death." She kept still at his words refusing to give him the satisfaction on his face.


	4. And All My Walls Crumble By Your Love

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"_You will die," His voice was barely a whisper but she knew that everyone heard, "Yet before then one by one your friends will fall and you will watch helpless as they die," She watched him warily, "Then you will beg for you life, and the slowly you will beg for death." She kept still at his words refusing to give him the satisfaction on his face._

**DIAMOND IN THE RUFF CONTINUED**

She heard a murmur and she gasped as Harry came to stand beside her.

"I'm sorry to say that you'll never have the chance to follow through with that," His voice was steely and his eyes were locked on Voldemort's, an arm brushed hers and she glanced to see Ron standing next to her his face pale making his freckles stand out even clearer.

"You think you can kill me Potter," Voldemort his voice laced with cold amusement and Hermione flashed to that memory she had seen. Could it possibly be real? Or had Voldemort created it to try and fool her. 'Did they have any other choice but to try?' She asked herself noticing the Death Eaters shift into fighting positions.

"You underestimate what my mother gave me," He said his voice steady as he lifted his chin, "You can not destroy love." Hermione tried not to question why her eyes flickered to Voldemort's side at that moment.

"Oh how wrong you are _Harry_," Voice an evil caress and she felt her ears burn, "Power can destroy anything." A curse shot out of his wand and all of three of them yelled a protective spell, and they could feel it shuddering, their combined force the only thing keeping it back. "Pathetic without the other two you would be dead boy." She glanced at Harry but his face was calm.

"All for one and one for all," He said turning to Hermione who nodded, she knew Ron had as well. They were connected. As one they dropped the shield.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Ron shouted his face determined.

"_Stupefy!" _Harry yelled.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Hermione screamed hardly believing that the words came from her mouth. Voldemort blocked the two boys spell before dodging hers. He eyed her.

"Power rules all. Do you feel it girl?" He asked and she knew what he was talking about, the thrill of adrenalin that had flooded her veins as she said the spell, her face twisted with revulsion. "No one is safe," She shook her head. She would never be like him.

"That' where you're wrong," Hermione jerked her head to look at Ron surprised as he spoke up. "Power doesn't last long of which you are the prime example."

"_Incendio,_" Voldemort said and Hermione threw up a barrier watching in fear as flames seeped through and she leaned forward her feet sliding through the dirt as she tried to hold it. The pressure suddenly ceased and she glanced up in worry to see Harry advancing towards Voldemort closing the gap until they were only meters apart.

"Think you can manage a battle without your dogs interfering?" Harry asked spitefully using a tone to challenge Voldemort's ability. It worked as Voldemort singled for his people to back away. Voldemort flicked his wand and Hermione saw a shimmer appear and she ran forward hands hitting a barrier.

"You won't be able to hide behind gravestones this time."

"Harry!" Hermione screamed but he didn't turn towards her. She backed away aiming her wand and firing a spell at the barrier it hit it with a splat but the barrier moved just slightly. "Everyone fire at the barrier!"

"Not so fast," That cold voice made Hermione spin to the side wand at ready. The Death Eater came forward slowly reaching up to remove the mask and Hermione glared at the woman that was revealed to her.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Our master will not let us interfere with his battler but we will still fight you," She said evilly throwing her head back as she laughed and Hermione took her chance.

"_Stupefy_." She shouted adding, "_Incarcerous," _Which bound Bellatrix in rope.

All hell broke loose as Death Eaters pored around the invisible barrier to attack them. Hermione placed her back against the barrier shouting curse after curse at the men and women who served Voldemort anger fueling her speed, she bound many in robe like Bellatrix while others she placed in enchanted sleep.

She thought she saw a flash of brilliant blonde hair but when she looked for it she couldn't find it. Ron found his way to her side working to fend off the new wave that threatened to crush her.

It was like a twisted reality, she could barely hear herself screaming the spells, or hear her breath come in gasps, she couldn't even feel her heart beating. She felt an arm grasp her and she yelped as she felt herself passing through an ice cold waterfall though she was dry. The arm tightened around her neck and she was pulled against a body. She opened her eyes to see Harry staring at her, his eyes wide and his face an open mask of fear.


	5. One For All

"Are you willing to sacrifice her to kill me Harry?" Voldemort's cold voice echoed in her ear and his wand pressed to her temple she struggled to get away but he only tightened his arm causing her to claw it as he cut of her airway. She saw Harry hesitate his arm still outstretched ready to cast a spell, "Love makes you weak boy, and you will pay for that weakness." Hermione closed her eyes summoning all the air she had.

"Do it," She muttered, "Do it Harry I'm not worth the world." She said choking as her throat was squeezed even more. She watched his eyes go through so many painful emotions and she watched him weigh her life. _Do the right thing,_ she thought trying to communicate with him. _Do it for the world Harry. _

_One for all! _She shouted mentally and his eyes flickered to hers and she thought he heard as his jaw set and he raised his wand. His lips moved as he formed words, suddenly Hermione was hit from the side wrenched from Voldemort's grasp and to the ground. She gasped as she felt a familiar spark flood through her body and she looked up to see Draco staring at her. He grinned before jumping to his feet blocking her with his body. She stood behind him watching as Voldemort's eyes flicked between the two of them before narrowing.

"It was you," His voice was a dark hiss.

"Love sticks with you forever." Draco said his hand going back to clasp her arm and she smiled as she recognized her own words.

"Traitor," Voldemort said his eyes flashing.

"I do believe that's the correct term," Draco his voice steady, Voldemort turned momentarily forgetting Harry who took his chance shouting a curse but Voldemort blocked refocusing his attention. Hermione watched as Draco turned and she forget that at the moment the wizarding race was fighting the final battle, that people were dying, that her friends were in danger. She looked into his eyes stepping forward and pulling him down for a heavy kiss.

"I love you." She said something she should have done a long time ago.

"And I love you." He whispered grinning down at her before brushing his lips against her cheek.

"Promise to never leave me again okay?" She said and he nodded.

"Not even when you're fat and old and even more grouchy then usual," She smiled tilting her head back for another kiss but she stopped hearing an anguished cry. She shot forward recognizing it as Harry's moving faster than she thought possible, he was on the ground Voldemort standing before him triumphant as he aimed his wand.

_"Avada-"_ It was sad to part so soon, she thought as she leapt placing herself in front of the curse.

"Hermione!" She heard Draco scream and she had the time to think, 'I love you' before everything went black.

XXX

Draco's body went cold as he saw Voldemort grasping Hermione and Potter about to fire the Killing Curse, how he knew he didn't understand. But he sprinted forward hoping that as always Voldemort had left himself a way out he rushed the barrier sliding through it without trouble and barreled towards Hermione knocking her out of Voldemort's grasp.

And even as Voldemort turned towards him he was unafraid. He felt freer than ever before in his life. Then she told him she loved him and he had said it back. It was calm peaceful moment in the middle of chaos. He was leaning to kiss her again when she heard the yell her body tensing and she was gone before his nerves noticed her absence beneath his fingers. He turned quickly robes flying as he saw her running for Potter.

"_Avada-"_

"Hermione!" The light had hit her in the stomach and her momentum had her fly past Voldemort and Potter. There was another flash of green as Potter shouted the curse and Voldemort fell. Draco barely noticed this as he saw Hermione crumble to the ground her limbs twisting around her and he ran falling beside her. He moved her so her head rested in his lap, and he cried out in pain at her closed eyes. He leaned down kissing her.

He should've used that moment to ask her what he wanted.

Will you marry me?

He was going to promise her everything.

"No, no! You're alive! Stop this! Stop! You've won! Stop! Wake up!" He was screaming and he saw Potter drop to his knees on her other side crying out. Around them a collective wail went up not for Hermione but for Voldemort as the Death Eaters fell to the ground writhing as their Dark Marks burned them. Draco didn't even feel this pain as it was overridden by what he felt looking at her face.

"I wanted you to be safe," He whispered bending down to kiss her again. His eyes closed and he tried to forget for one moment that she was dead. Then he felt it.

A puff of air left her mouth.

He shot back his hand going to her chest as he struggled to feel her heartbeat through his shaking. He was about to give up when he felt a dull thump.

"Hermione," He said excitedly. "Wake up." Potter was looking at him nervously.

"Malfoy she's gone." He whispered tears flowing down his face.

"No I felt breath and then her heart." Draco said quickly grabbing Potter's hand and putting it above her heart.

"Malfoy I don't-"

"Just wait," He gritted out, "Just wait." He watched not breathing as Potter felt for his heart.

"Malfoy its not-" Suddenly he stopped talking his eyes going wide, "its beating." He shouted, "I need to get a Healer." Potter shot up running through the crowds as people grabbed him to congratulate him; he pushed them away looking around frantically.

Draco looked back at Hermione smiling sadly as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Will you ever forgive me for being so completely stupid?" He whispered his fingers dancing over her cheek and sliding over her nose. And even as she lay against the bloody ground all the mottled colors behind her did nothing to affect her beauty. He wiped away a line of dirt and leaned down to kiss the spot.

Diamond in the ruff.

"Yes," His head shot up at that scratchy word. He looked around in shock for the source. He didn't know how he had let someone sneak up on him but- "Draco." He looked down to see Hermione's eyelids flutter open and tears drip out.

"Hermione?" He asked hesitantly and she nodded her head slightly, "Oh thank Merlin," He said leaning down to kiss her and noticing her wince. "What's the matter?" He asked checking for any injuries he hadn't noticed before.

"I just got hit with Killing Curse," She murmured quietly and he had to lean in to hear. "I'd imagine it would usually hurt a person." He nodded dumbly as it hit him: She had been hit with the Killing Curse and had _lived._

"Will you marry me?" He said loudly not willing to miss this chance. This last chance that had been afforded to him, he watched her eyes widen and then she began to wheeze. "Are you okay? I shouldn't have asked you're too-" She placed a finger over his lip silencing him as her mouth curved into a smile.

"I was trying to laugh you idiot," She said and his expression changed quickly.

"Laugh," He said watching worriedly as more tears trickled down the side of her face. He let his fingers gently wipe them away.

"Yes, yes to laughing yes to everything," She said her hand moving blindly to find his. For a moment it didn't register but then his face lit up and he grinned widely. They looked into each others eyes and for another moment all the chaos ceased to exist. Nothing mattered except that their gaze did not break. Even as a Healer collapsed next to Hermione asking all matter of questions they didn't once look away.

"I love you," He said his thumb caressing her hand.

"I love you too," She said before smiling, "Even if you are incredibly stupid."

"Never again Hermione, never again," He said leaning down to kiss her cheek before letting go of her hand and allowing the Healer to apparate her to St. Mungo's.

**A/N: Hehe I just realized it's 'Diamond in the Rough' not 'in the Ruff' but in a way it could make sense with Ruff, seeing as how it is a necklace or collar of some kind. I kind of like my screw up though and I was thinking of changing it but. Ruff is just better than Rough for me. If that makes any sense what so ever. **


	6. A Song of Love and Fate

"Never again Hermione, never again," He said leaning down to kiss her cheek before letting go of her hand and allowing the Healer to apparate her to St. Mungo's. He was an instant behind them arriving in the reception hall that had been converted into a wing as patients Muggle and magical alike were treated. He looked on shocked as some of those Muggle Healers walked around giving out potions to patients.

"Sir can I help you?" A small woman asked coming to stand by Draco as he looked around. He glanced down surprised to see a Muggle Doctor.

"But you're a Muggle!" He said and she quirked an eyebrow waiting for him to calm down. "Err sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Do you need any assistance?" She asked again a smile gracing her features.

"No I just came along with someone." He said and she looked down at a clipboard with a piece of parchment clipped to it.

"Name?"

"Hermione Granger," He said she wrote down the name and he watched as information appeared.

"Forth floor, spell damage." She said but she hesitated for a moment taking in the sight of him. He wondered momentarily if it was his Death Eater robes she opened her mouth slightly clearing her throat before asking "Are you from the front?"

"Yes," He said nodding.

"How are they faring?" She asked quietly, her eyes wide with fear and apprehension.

"We've won. Voldemort is dead." He said and a man next to him heard and burst into tears scooping a small child into his arms and sobbing against her shoulder.

"It's over dear," Draco heard him mutter; "You'll be safe now." He felt a lump rise into his throat as the implications hit him and he threw his head back laughing.

"It's over! Voldemort is dead!" He shouted happily and the room broke into cheers. He smiled a real smile before winking at the Muggle doctor and heading down the aisle to the elevators. He passed by people young and old alike, injured and healthy rose to their feet hugging their neighbors as tears ran freely down peoples face.

It was beautiful and wonderful and sweet.

For a moment Draco actually let himself think the word sweet chuckling lightly.

He watched as she slept peacefully and he smiled reaching out to push a strand of hair out of her face. Draco hesitated for a moment before realizing that if she were to wake from that light touch, it wouldn't be to see him leaving, because he was never going to leave her again. So he brushed his fingers lightly against her cheek tucking the hair behind her ear and she slept on.

_Sing me a song_

_Of love and fate_

_How two can be drawn together_

_And become one_

_Oh sing me a song_

_Of days that stretch to golden horizons_

_Of love that will never fade_

**A/N: Not the last chapter. One more to go! I'm not even sure what's going to happen. Appears we'll both be in for a surprise.**

**-Wonderwall**


	7. A Moment in Time

"I love you," He murmured.

"I love you." She paused wheezing slightly and it drained the energy out of him. "I love you more than anyone," She looked up at him and must've seen his doubt, "More than Ron." He stared at her hoping this wasn't all a dream.

"You're the only one I've ever loved," He blurted out too loudly, as if expelling it from his body like a curse. "You're the only one I'll ever love," He added quietly as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Promises, promises Draco," She teased lightly but he could feel the slight undertone of fear. She was afraid that he was lying.

"I'm willing to make everyone single one for you," He said standing up and she looked at him in confusion, he slowly knelt beside her bed, "Do you remember what I asked you before you came here?" He said watching in delight as her nose scrunched in confusion. She looked thoughtful for a moment then her face lit up, he grinned placing a finger on her lips to keep her from speaking. He reached into his pocket drawing out the black box and he saw tears start dripping down her cheeks.

"Will you marry me Hermione Granger?" He asked and she nodded simply lost for words as he opened the box revealing the ring. It was the most beautiful diamond he could find, it was cut to make it sparkle but somehow even in its earthly beauty, she far outshined it.

"Yes," She murmured her voice low and raspy.

"Would you marry me right now?" He asked playfully and she nodded grinning.

"Anytime," She said.

"Good," He said and her eyes widened as she saw who entered the room. Harry, all the Weasley's, Lupin, McGonagall, and Dumbledore stood there smiling at her.

"You could have at least gotten me a dress," She said trying to sound disapproving but the magnificent grin on her face told her true feelings.

"But I did," He said loving the look of surprise on her face as Ginny pulled out the dress.

"It's beautiful," She murmured. "Which means you didn't pick it out right?" He looked affronted and was about to reply when Ginny cut in.

"He asked me to find something that you would like," She said smirking at Draco. "Now let's get you into this." Hermione grinned nodding her head enthusiastically and he glanced back at her as he was leaving the room and her eyes caught his. She mouthed it but he felt as she was speaking clearly in his ear, 'Thank you'. He nodded smiling before stepping out with the rest of the males. They stood in the hallway for a moment, all of them shifting uncomfortably besides Dumbledore who had seemed to interest himself in a portrait.

"Well erm…." Draco turned to look at Potter whose face was an extremely violent shade of red; he just stood there for a moment stuttering causing Draco to almost suggest that _he_ check into the hospital. "Well I suppose- er – this is the time we give our blessings." He looked at Potter and all the rest in shock.

"I was actually planning on going ahead without your blessings," He said truthfully, he hadn't ever thought that they would agree.

"Well you bloody well should just because-" As Ron Weasley advanced on him he managed to trip over his own shoe laces and go sprawling. They stood there for a moment in shock before breaking into laughter.

And somehow it seemed like an agreement.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco had changed into his robes and was fidgeting nervously when he felt a hand land on his shoulder, "There's no reason to fret Mr. Malfoy," He turned to see Dumbledore's twinkling smile, "She loves you and you love her." He nodded blankly about to reply when Ginny burst into the hallway.

"She's ready," She said before running back into the room. Draco followed slowly and as she came into sight he forgot how to breathe. She still lay in the bed but the gowns fold and layers were spread around her, the neck drooping slightly to reveal the slightest hint of cleavage. The women had applied a light tinge of blush on her cheeks, and her lips shined in the light. Her hair had been smoothed down and pulled back.

But it was the ethereal glow that came from within her. He thought it had to be her happiness shining through at that moment. He moved forward unconsciously placing a gentle hand on her cheek and rubbing his thumb against her lips and he leaned forward taking them softly and gently. He felt things churning inside him and he knew he would burst if he did not pull away that instant. So he did looking down to see her eyes closed as her lips curved into a smile.

"I believe that comes at the end of the ceremony," She whispered.

"Well I don't think most brides look beautiful enough to take my breath away," He said grinning at her.

"Shall we begin?" Dumbledore asked and Draco nodded. They gathered around Hermione, Ginny going to Hermione's side as the maid of honor, as McGonagall, and Mrs. Weasley stood as bridesmaids, when Potter and the Weasley men came to stand beside him Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm still quite sane," He said, "I asked Potter and Weasley and the rest just came along." She laughed lightly looking at her two best friends.

"We love you Hermione," Ron said and that was answer enough for her. Fresh tears sparkled in her eyes.

Throughout the ceremony they kept their eyes locked on each other and Draco barely registered the words as his future washed over him.

He had finally been given his chance to be happy.

"Till death do us part"

"Do you Hermione Granger take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said her voice clearer than it had been all day and her eyes were overflowing.

"Do you Draco Malfoy take Hermione Granger to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," He said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride," Dumbledore said happily and Draco grinned leaning down.

"Thank Merlin," He heard her whisper and he kissed her hungrily her hand going up to grasp at his hair. They pulled apart after a while ignoring the cat calls from the twins or the sound of amused disapproval from McGonagall. He rested his forehead against her lightly.

"I love you Hermione," He never tired of hearing the words coming off his lips, "Malfoy." He added in an after thought.

"I love you Draco Malfoy," She said adding, "My husband."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

He stayed by her side for a month never leaving the hospital. He owled his mother to tell her what had happened and she sent a Howler back.

_'DRACO HERCULES MALFOY HOW DARE YOU NOT INVITE YOUR OWN MOTHER TO YOUR WEDDING! I AM COMING OVER THIS INSTANT AND MEETING THIS YOUNG LADY, BECAUSE SHE OBVIOUSLY NEEDS TO BE MOVED TO THE MENTAL INJURIES WARD FOR MARRYING SOMEONE AS INSENSITIVE AS YOU!' _

Apparently it had been a new breed of Howler because soon after it exploded drenching him in a horrible- goo. Hermione of course just looked on laughing as he flinched in disgust.

"Hercules?" Hermione asked barely suppressing her laughter.

"He's a distant relative," Draco murmured in embarrassment.

"Wait you mean- the son of Zeus?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," He said puzzled.

"They were wizards?" She asked and he snorted.

"Of course what else would they be? Gods?" He laughed before stopping at her expression. "Gods?" He questioned in shock.

"Well I never actually believed that they existed but the Greeks and Romans have all these myths about them."

"That's interesting," He said.

"Very," She said and he groaned at the look of her face, that one that meant she was about to check out every book in the library.

"Stop, I'm going to clean myself up." He said grumpily and she grinned.

"Yeah you should you stink," She said and he sneered at her before leaving to find a shower.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

When he returned he was surprised to see Hermione and his mother talking amicably. When his mother spotted him she frowned deeply before sighing and jumping up to hug him.

"She's perfect Draco," He heard her murmur and for once in his life he returned her affection wrapping his arms around her and hugging her to him.

"Yes she is mum," He whispered.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Beloved husband," Hermione said teasingly poking at Draco's arm to wake him.

"Huh what?" He asked groggily rubbing his eyes to clear them of the fog.

"I think you should go sleep at home," She said looking at him warmly.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously but she only laughed quietly.

"You can't seriously tell me that sleeping in that chair is comfortable?" She asked indicating the chair in question and silently he agreed.

"It's not that bad," He said shrugging nonchalantly but she snorted rolling her eyes.

"Go home; I'll still be here in the morning." She said and he sighed leaning into kiss her. As he was about to pull back her hand went to his cheek keeping him there and it was still soft, but it was greedy as well, like she was trying to memorize every part of his mouth in that moment. When she pulled back tears were sparkling in her eyes.

She lay in that hospital bed and the blank white around her just seemed to suck all the life out of her in that moment, "Love doesn't disappear; it doesn't fade away." She murmured and even in that low tone it was raspy. Raspy like her body couldn't produce enough fluid to wet it.

That felt too much like a goodbye.

"It won't ever Hermione," He said and. "I promise it won't ever." She attempted a small smile, but it quickly disappeared, a mockery of real happiness. "I love you," He said.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" She asked and he knew the question wasn't directed at him because he had asked that same question before. She smiled then and it held, it perched on her face and it was real and lasting and he loved it so much. He leaned in then and placed a kiss on the corner of that smile. Not daring to touch it fully thinking it might just collapse.

"Good night," He said placing a last kiss on her forehead and heading for the door.

"Goodbye. See you tomorrow," She called and he looked back standing in the doorway for a moment just to watch her, he chuckled at her look of exasperation. "Go home Draco," she said lightly and he nodded.

"Of course," He said back heading out of the room and going home.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

He returned the next day feeling suitably relaxed after spending a night in his own bed and sipping contently on a coffee. He made his was through the halls of St. Mungo's with practiced ease nodding to all the Healers that had become familiar. He walked into the small waiting room near Hermione's ward and stopped suddenly.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting there and Draco just knew that he was waiting for him.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy I was expecting you," Dumbledore said in a quiet greeting and Draco blamed his Slytherin upbringing but he was immediately suspicious.

"Hello Professor," He said and his nervousness didn't dissipate with that small smile he received in return.

"I believe you are wondering why I am hear." He said and it wasn't a question, his voice tired and weak. And Draco Malfoy for the first time in a while felt scared. Albus Dumbledore wasn't supposed to seem weak. No matter how much he had detested the man, he had no right to talk like he was tired, too tired to go on.

"What is it?" Draco said forgetting all social niceties in that moment.

"Perhaps you should sit Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said but Draco had already dropped his cup striding down the hallway to Hermione's door. He sobbed as he saw the empty bed and he turned around to see Dumbledore looking at him apologetically.

"There was nothing they could do-" Those words registered in his mind and he felt himself drifting away to the day before and that sentence that had sounded far too much like a goodbye. He closed his eyes hand reaching out to rest against the wall and slowly he let himself fall into it, head resting against the cool plaster. His hand clenched and he let himself be taken over by the extreme anger he felt and he picked his fist of the wall before slamming it, taking a dark pleasure in the pain he felt and the way the white chipped off the wall sprinkling his shoes in a fine dust.

He had once thought she looked beautiful surrounded by the dust.

"Although she managed to survive the curse, it affected her organs greatly. Her kidneys failed first and it moved slowly to her lungs and then her heart. It was painless. I am sorry." Draco couldn't summon the strength it would take to look at the other mans face because he could only hope to see a fraction of the brokenness that he felt. And that was somehow so completely unfair.

"Painless?" He heard himself murmur, "I believe she would have preferred to die in battle rather than silent and still in a hospital bed." But then he would never know. He felt a shiver run through his body. There were so many things he would never know.

And possibly that hurt quite a bit yet so much pain was assaulting him at the moment that he wished he could die painlessly as well.

Yet again she had cut down all his walls, and had left him powerless. But he could not manage to hate her for it. He began to sob then the sound echoing through the hall and distantly he realized that he was doing this is broad sight of too many people. He should go grieve in private but he knew if he tried to stand away from that wall he would never be able to collect the pieces.

"Malfoy," He heard someone say. "Malfoy. Draco," He turned his face to see Potter standing there. "I can't, I'm-" He stopped unable to continue as his body shook with suppressed sadness. Draco knew what Hermione would do but he couldn't muster the courage to do it. He watched Potter near him and suddenly his arms folded around Draco and he found his face on Potter's shoulder, and Potter's on his. And nothing else seemed to matter and it all dimmed. The day turned to night and white turned to black.

Draco knew that he would never be able to let go.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

All he could think were those words she had said to him, _'Love doesn't disappear, it doesn't fade away….It sticks with you forever because it was deep and vibrant and it was all you had for a while….'_

And he thought now that he would never be able to forget because love may have been all those things. But it had been so much more as well.

Love was her hair in its state of complete disarray.

Love was her eyes sparking in anger.

Love was that twitch at the corner of her mouth that told him that she wanted to laugh at his witty insults to her friends.

Love was her.

Love _was_ Hermione Granger.

And without her, without love the world seemed a little too dull.

He had lost his Diamond in the Ruff, and no matter how long he searched or how hard he tried he would never be able to replace her.

Because love to him would forever be Hermione Granger and nothing would ever change that. For a moment in time he had had her deep and vibrant, and though she was dead, the memories would stay in his mind, in his heart for eternity.

He made that one promise.

He would never break it.

"_Goodbye"_

**A/N: I was going to have a happy ending but this just seemed to fit so much better. Reviews would be appreciated. Also I love the reviews with interesting and sometimes strange predictions of what was going to happen in this story. **

**Till next time,**

**Wonderwall**


End file.
